Living With The Vampire
by RAWRitsAnime
Summary: When an innocent 16 year old girl named Tiffany encounters ghouls and vampires she is forced to go to Hellsing. While at Hellsing she is faced with many problems,and the biggest one is that ALUCARD LIKES HER! What will she do? Find out!
1. Overcoming The Problems

OK.. This is my FIRST fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Rate and Review please. Tell me if I should continue it or not. Please and Thank You! x]

Chapter 1

Overcoming The Problems

Death. That was the first word that popped into Tiffany's head as she lay there helplessly on the ground. "I am going to die." It was a winter day and she had been through a lot in the last couple of hours. It was just so much to take in. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. Well, what happened? You might ask.

Well I am going to tell you.

This is a story about a girl named Tiffany and how her world turned upside down.

A few hours before the incident

It was a cold winter day, and she was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate. The wind seemed to come into every little crack in the windows and floorboards. She shivered. How she hated the winter. Once her hot chocolate was done she crept into the living room and sat down on her comfy couch. She sighed. She was a 16 year old girl and already an orphan. Her parents had died sometime ago, when she was 5. She had already gotten used to this solitary life. She sat there on her couch listening to all the eerie noises coming from outside, when all of a sudden she heard glass shattering. She jumped from her couch and by mistake the hot chocolate spilled all over her body burning it ferociously. She cursed under her breath. Then she remembered the noise she had heard.

Tiffany quietly crept to the scene of the noise. What she had saw would have scarred her for life. Standing there before her was this creature she had never seen before in her life. It smelled of death and torture. It was some kind of zombie. Its flesh was peeling off slowly. It was missing an eye and I could see a faint blue light coming from deep within its eye socket. Its left arm was missing along with its right arm. It opened its mouth, and she shrieked in horror. Its teeth was as sharp as night. Since she was examining this creature so much she failed to notice many more of its kind coming from behind it! She was so scared that she was glued to the spot!

Then she heard another noise this one more loud. She turned around to look where the noise had been coming from. In the doorway.. well now wall way since the door was gone, stood a man she had never seen before. He was dressed in a Victorian fashion, with a plain black suit,a really cool bow tie that makes you want to play with it, a large red fedora hat, and heavily yellow tinted sunglasses. She had a certain attraction to him once her eyes looked at him. He seemed to notice this and smirked. Tiffany blushed.

Then all of a sudden she felt something touch her. She turned around and noticed one of the zombies had grabbed her shirt. It came close to her and was about to bite her in the neck. She screamed. Then she heard a gunshot. She fell face first into the floor. She gasped when a shard of glass pierced her just below her left eye. She groaned and removed the shard from her eye. It started bleeding immediately. She clutched her eye with her right hand. The man seemed disappointed or maybe even sorry for doing that to her. Then he just smirked and she noticed horrified that this man was not a man at all, but a vampire! Vampires didn't exist!I guess they do she thought. The vampire smirked at her.

Then she heard yet another sound. Another glass being shattered. "NOW WHAT?" she said. As she squinted her eyes to see what had made the sound she saw another man. No another vampire, she corrected herself. This vampire looked a lot less attractive then the other one. "Destroy" the new vampire said. As soon as this vampire had said this the zombies lunged towards her. She quickly got up and ran out of her house using the back door. As she ran she could hear the gunshots of the vampire wearing red. She could also hear his sickening laugh.

She ran for what seemed like miles. Then she collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest any minute now.

Present Day

So that was what had happened. Now it had started to rain, and the rain drops harshly pierced her face and her eye wound. She just wanted to die. Her home was destroyed and she was always going to be an orphan. Then she heard the sound of leaves being crushed under a pair of heavy boots... It was the vampire in red. He looked at her, and she looked at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but it was only a couple of minutes. He crouched down beside her and gently brushed away the strands of hair that were covering her face. "How beautiful you are." He said gently.

She looked at him intently and managed to find her voice. "What is your name?" He smirked and said "Alucard" "I'm Tiffany." she replied. "I'm sorry about your eye, but if I didn't shoot then you would have been turned into a zombie" He said quietly. "Yes, I understand." she croaked. Alucard then removed his over coat and used it to pick her up. She instantly felt the warmth of the coat and purred gently. Alucard laughed at this. "Where are we going?" she said. "To Hellsing." Then we went off into

the night.

A/N

Well thats the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. :]

Please Rate And Review, I want to see how I am doing so far, and I want to know if I should continue this or not. Thank you ^^


	2. Enter Hellsing

A/N OK so this is the second chapter. :]. I am glad some of you guys liked it! Thanks for your support :] Review And Rate Please.

Chapter 2

Enter Hellsing

When Tiffany awoke she was lying in a very comfortable bed. She suddenly felt a searing pain in her left eye. Then she remembered where she was and how she got here. She sighed, it had all felt like a dream. She quietly got up from the bed and started walking around the room, observing the items in it. There was a cream colored small vanity a few feet from the bed. She walked towards It and sat down on the wooden stool. She gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked amazing, except for the fact that her eye was bandaged. She was wearing a beautiful 100% cotton nightgown that was a precious blue and had little rhinestones that glowed like the moonlight. Then her face suddenly turned red. "Who in the world dressed me?" she thought nervously. She certainly hoped it wasn't Alucard. How embarrassing that would have been!

"Oh well whats done is done" she thought. She had been ignoring it but there was a pain suddenly growing inside her threatening to consume her. Then she heard a door opening. She gasped and quickly ran back to the bed jumping on it and pretended to be sleeping. She was pretty sure it was Alucard but she did not dare open her eyes. "Is this the girl?" It was a different voice. It was a females voice, smooth but demanding. This meant no one had seen her yet...meaning Alucard had been the one who had changed her clothes.. "Yes my master this is the girl that I saved yesterday night." It was Alucard..

"What happened to her eye?" The girls voice again. "While I shot the zombie she fell into a shard of glass" Alucard said. " I see, I'm glad you put the effort to bandage it up nicely." The female said.

Alucard walked over to the bed and gently sat on it. "Wake up" He said. She slowly opened her eyes, well more like her one eye. I noticed there were more people then just Alucard and this female. There was this woman who looked about 20 and had blond hair. There was also this elderly man who wore a monocle over one eye and looked surprisingly handsome for someone his age.

"Tiffany, this is my master Sir Integra." Alucard said. Integra walked over to the bed and stood by its side. "Its nice to meet you." Tiffany croaked. It seems Tiffany was losing her voice as well. "Its nice to meet you too." Integra said. "That is my fledging Seras Victoria." Alucard stated pointing to the young woman with blond hair. "Nice to meet you" Tiffany croaked, again. Seras simply nodded. "And last but not least is our butler Walter." "Nice to meet you" Tiffany croaked ONCE AGAIN. Walter did a little bow, and I smiled. He seems to have impeccable manners.

"I have some news for you Tiffany" Integra said. "Once you have healed your eye wound I have ordered Alucard to train you to become a vampire hunter and to work for Hellsing"

I simply nodded and slowly drifted off into a much needed sleep.

A/N Well, Here it is! Chapter 2! :]

If you guys have any ideas I would appreciate it very much!

Rate and Review please! :]


	3. Healing Begins

A/N ***sigh*** Well first of all, I am truly sorry for all the mistakes with first person third person. Its just when you write it you don't really notice it, and sometimes when you read it, it sounds fine. I will be more careful =.=.. I have a lot of ideas but for stories..no for FANFICTIONS I can't put 2 words to make sense most of the time! I am REALLY REALLY SORRY. :[... I'll try to make you happy! Hopefully this chapter is better. ***Sniff* **sorry for the long A/N.

Chapter 3

Healing Begins

The next morning Tiffany awoke with a start. She couldn't stop thinking that Alucard had undressed her. It unnerved her. It made her feel very, violated. Every time Alucard came and looked at her she felt as if he was staring through her clothes! She sighed, she felt she was never going to get over it.

Today marked the second day of Tiffany's healing. Every morning, afternoon AND evening Walter would waltz through the room with a hearty smile plastered on his face. In his hand he carried the usual, fresh bandages and medication needed to heal the eye wound. Alucard would often appear at this moment to see how everything was going, but Tiffany knew it was to laugh at the pain she would endure after Walter removed her bandages and applied the medication. "_And this is only the second day!" She thought._

As she suspected Alucard came phasing through the room just as Walter was about to remove the bandages. He made himself comfortable and sat in the wooden stool near the vanity. Walter gently removed the bandages using his hand and a scissor. It unnerved Tiffany to see the scissor so close to her eye. She wanted to shudder but was afraid that the scissor might pierce her eye if she did. When Walter removed the bandages, the sight wasn't so pretty. The wound didn't show ANY signs of recovery. "_Well its only the second day" Tiffany thought._ She lifted up to touch it, a habit she had always had, but Walter gently swatted the hand away. She sighed.

Walter then picked up the medication and put some of it in his hand. The medication was some sort of cream. It was a sickening purple color with red tints in it, and smelled unnervingly foul. Walter had explained it was made of wild berries from somewhere in the Amazon Rain Forest. Walter picked up his hand and gently spread the cream on the eye wound. The cream felt disgustingly harsh on her skin and immediately started taking effect burning the skin. She had asked Walter how burning the skin would help her and he had said that burning the skin helps all the bacteria to escape from the wound. After a few weeks of this burning treatment Walter had said that they would give her a more soothing treatment. Tiffany tried not to yell out in pain, but it was too much.

She opened her mouth and screamed in pain. Walter sighed and covered his ears. Alucard started laughing like a crazy maniac. Tiffany really hoped he would fall off that stool, but of course it did not happen! After the screaming fit had finished, Walter got the fresh bandages and started covering up the wound. After that Walter said his goodbyes and left. _"Wait a minute.." Tiffany thought, she had arrived here yesterday and had not received any food at all!" _

"IM HUNGRY!" She screamed! Alucard just laughed and began to walk out of the room. Tiffany sighed and her stomach growled threateningly. She couldn't go out of the room, she didn't know her way around. So she simply sighed and reminded herself that when Walter came back in the afternoon to ask for a nice sandwich or something. She craved for food so badly but tried to hold it back. She decided if she went back to sleep it would help. So she closed her eyes and drifted off into another deep sleep.

A/N Well...better right? :O.. I really tried to make everything perfect and I proof read it like 5 times.

Rate and Review please! I need support :[...


	4. Peanut Butter Jelly Time

A/N. Idea bursts make me happy! And I'm sure they make you happy too. ;]

Chapter 4

Peanut Butter Jelly Time

Tiffany awoke earlier that day. To be precise she woke up 10 minutes after Alucard had left. The first thing her stomach did was growl with hunger. She sighed. _"I guess I have no choice but to search for my own food" She thought. _She quietly got up from her bed. She walked towards the door and skipped into the hallway. The hallway was dimly lit and eerily silent. Tiffany felt as if she was some sort of criminal. She started walking down the vast hall. Occasionally she would hear loud boots and dive for a corner in fear of being caught. She seriously thought she was a prisoner or something at Hellsing.

As she was walking she decided to lighten up the mood with a song. "Its Peanut Butter Jelly Time!, Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" She chirped as she skipped down the hall. She came across a slightly ajar door. She peeked inside curiously. It was......a KITCHEN! She did it! She reached her goal! She did a little victory dance and waltzed inside the kitchen. The kitchen had every utensil and pot and pan known to human!, and to some monkeys. The kitchen also had a little bar table with stools neatly aligned to the side of it. She smiled, she felt like she was at home already, then she remembered the incident that had only happened a few days ago. She shivered and slowly walked to the refrigerator.

She opened the door to the frig and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Alucards head fell out of the frig! It looked horribly distorted and definitely not attractive! Blood started seeping out of his eyes, and Tiffany fell on her butt terrified. Then his mouth opened and started laughing a deep and crazy laugh. Tiffany screamed again and wanted to run for the door but was glued to the spot. Her eyes started welling up with tears of fright. Then Alucard decided that it was enough and his body came into view, picked his head up and plopped it right back on his neck! Tiffany finally snapped out of it and tried to get up. Her brain had snapped out of it but her legs did not! Every time she tried to get up her legs kept shaking and she fell down again. Surely after this ordeal her butt would not feel so good. Alucard watched for a while amused, but then it got boring to him, he walked over and stretched his hand out to Tiffany to help her get up. She smiled nervously and cautiously took his hand. Once she was up she walked back towards the frig half expecting his head to come out again, but to her relief it did not.

She opened the frig and scanned the shelves. Once she found what she was looking for she took it out, and put it on the table. Then she walked over to a bread box and pulled out two slices of plain white bread. She then searched all the shelves for a knife. After two minutes of searching she walked back to the table. Tiffany felt dangerous holding the knife ;]. She stood over the table and examined what she had pulled out of the frig. On the table was a jar of.... _**Peanut Butter And Jelly!**_ All in one convenient jar! She smiled. She examined the date and saw that it was not old, it was just bought yesterday. She grabbed the jar and tried to open it. It was as if the maker super glued the lid to the jar! While she was trying to open the jar Alucard snickered uncontrollably. POP! The lid finally came off. Tiffany sighed,she was getting weak. After that she grabbed the knife and spread the substance on the bread. She then took a bite out of it. _"Yum" she thought. _She noticed Alucard was still staring intently at her. It freaked her out. She tried to ignore it and continued eating her sandwich.

Just after she took the last few bites, Walter came running through the door. "NO, I'm to late!" He screamed. "To late?, for what?" Tiffany asked, she had been starting to get very nervous. "The peanut butter and jelly was old!" He said nervously. "No it wasn't, I checked the date it was only bought yesterday." She answered calmly. Walter walked over and examined the jar. Tiffany looked at it again. "A WEEK OLD?" She screamed. "THAT WASN'T WHAT I READ BEFORE!" At this moment Alucard broke down laughing. He fell onto the floor and clutched his chest. "YOU!" She yelled.

She was just about to smack him when her stomach made a noise. "BATHROOM, WHERES THE BATHROOM?!" She yelled. Walter quickly moved out of the way and pointed to a door across the hall. Tiffany ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. Walter had walked over to Alucard and sighed. "Why did you change the jars?" He said. Alucard got up and laughed. "I thought it would be funny, and it was." Alucard replied. Walter sighed and walked out of the room to tell Integra what had happened. Alucard couldn't care less, it was so worth it for him.

What Had Really Happened

When Tiffany was searching for the knife, Alucard had sneakily reached for the frig and grabbed a jar of week old peanut butter and jelly and replaced it with the new one. All in a matter of a few seconds.

Across The Hall

In the bathroom all you could hear was gagging and constant gurgling. "There goes all my insides!" Tiffany said with anger. She couldn't wait to see what dreadful punishment Integra would have Alucard do for this dreadful task...

A/N OOHH Cliffy. ;].. So what is the dreadful task? No one knows. Not even me! :] ***snicker***

Rate And Review Loveys :]


	5. The Dreadful Task

A/N. Whoops I totally forgot I had homework! :]. At least I finished yet another chapter! I think I got this POV thing down too. ;]

Chapter 5

The Dreadful Task

Walter hurried all the way up to Integra's office that same day. When he got there he gently knocked on the door. "Come in Walter" Integra said. Walter pushed open the doors and walked inside. "Alucard has done something bad to the new guest" Walter stated. "What did he do?" Integra said not really caring, Alucard always did bad things. "When Tiffany was making a sandwich Alucard changed the new PB&J for a week old one, and now she is vomiting her insides out downstairs." Walter said. Integra looked up from her papers. "Oh Dear" She said. "Send Tiffany And Alucard to my office" She stated and looked back down at her papers. "Yes Sir Integra." Walter said as he headed out of the office. Alucard was STILL in the kitchen laughing his head off. Walter coughed and told Alucard to go to Integra's office. Alucard immediately stopped laughing and headed off to her office. Walter then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Miss Tiffany?" He said. "Are you ok?" He heard a faint noise. "Yes I'm OK Walter ill be right out" Tiffany replied. A few minutes later he heard the shuffling of feet and the bathroom door opened. Tiffany LOOKED like she really had VOMITED HER INSIDES OUT.

"Sir Integra would like to see you, Alucard is already in her office." Walter said. Tiffany simply nodded and then realized she did not know her way around. Walter seemed to notice this and said "Follow Me." He started walking down the vast hall, and up a flight of stairs. He knocked on the door. "Come in" Integra said. He opened the door and they went right inside. Alucard was already there as Walter had said his usual grin plastered on his face. How Tiffany hoped that his punishment would wipe that smirk right off his face! Integra looked up from her papers and gasped at the sight. Tiffany had not noticed how horrible she had looked at all. She turned around to look at a small mirror that was in the office and gasped herself. Her hair was all messed up, she looked frightfully skinny, her face was starting to turn a sickly green color and the bandages on the eye wound didn't help at all! She sighed. She would have to be more cautious of Alucard, after her revenge of course.

Integra sighed as well and was thinking of a punishment suitable for what Alucard had done. She suddenly had a burst of ideas rush through her head, she found the one she liked and smirked. "Alucard," She said, "As your punishment you will have to do the dreadful task of......_**CLEANING ALL THE BATHROOMS IN HELLSING!**_" Alucard's eyes opened widely in disbelief. "But master!" He whined, "There are over 50 bathrooms in the Hellsing estate!" "Do not question me servant!" She howled, "You will do as you are told, I expect to see all the bathrooms spotless by the end of the day!"

Tiffany couldn't help but to roll on the floor laughing. Alucard growled. "Now What, Oh Mighty Alucard!?" She said playfully. "Have fun playing maid!" She said as he left the room in a very angry state of mind. Integra laughed silently and asked Walter to make Tiffany a proper meal. Walter smiled in delight and went straight to the kitchen. "Thank you, Sit Integra!" Tiffany said happily. She skipped out of the room happily and went to find Alucard.

Alucard had already started working as maid. He was in the bathroom Tiffany had vomited in. Tiffany was glad she had left the bathroom rather dirty. She walked into the bathroom happily laughing as Alucard cleaned the toilet bowl. He growled as she stared at him laughing. She decided it wasn't a good idea to stay for more then 2 seconds so she left the room throwing a little tease at him. "I hope you enjoy your cleaning!" As she exited the room she saw Walter carrying a tray of delicious looking food. "Oh. There you are" he said. "Follow me back to your room." So she followed him. Once we got there he placed the tray on the vanity. The food had a rather unique but delightful smell to it. She took her fork and chugged it down happily. Walter had even left her Coca Cola, her favorite soda. She gulped it down just as quickly as the food. Walter smiled and took the tray away leaving Tiffany all alone in her room. She sighed and a certain idea came to her. "Walter WAIT!" She cried. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked. Walter nodded. "When you bring Alucard his blood supply, which I guess you do, do you mind swapping it with a fairly old blood packet you have stored somewhere?" She asked slyly. Walter laughed, and said "Sure, I guess he deserves it." Then he walked away. She smirked ready to have a good laugh at this.

10 hours later

Alucard had finally finished playing maid, and was dead tired. Well you know what I mean! He slumped back to his chambers and sat in his chair that looks like some sort of throne. He reached for his blood packet, ripped it open and drank it heartily. Then he thought the blood tasted weird and look at it. "EXPIRED" it said in the back. He jumped from his chair,threw the blood packet on the floor and squished it under his heavy boots. Then he screamed one name into the night. _**"TIFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAANNNNNYYYYYYYYYYY" **_

A/N. MUAHAHAHH! Alucard got what he DESERVED! :] Review and Rate Please! ;] .


	6. Training Begins

A/N Yet another chapter.. I hope this one will be better then the others. O__O

Enjoy, Or Else ;].................Joking just joking! ^^"

Chapter 6

Training Begins

It had been 6 weeks after Alucard had played the trick on Tiffany. Tiffany did not bother Alucard anymore and Alucard did not bother her. The morning after the incident they had called a truce to not play any more pranks on each other, for the meantime anyway. This day marked the first day of training, as well as Tiffany's healing date. Tiffany's eye was now fully healed and could function properly. When Tiffany woke up, she looked around the room for her Hellsing outfit that Integra promised she would have. She found it neatly folded on the cream colored stool near the vanity. She picked it up and examined it. This one was slightly different then the one Seras had. Instead of having a skirt, it had pants. Tiffany was glad, she was not fond of skirts at all! The color of the pants where black and had a patch that said Hellsing on it.. The shirt looked just like Seras' but instead of having a tan color it was pure red. She marveled at how red it was, it was almost as red as Alucard's eyes. She grabbed it and walked to the bathroom upstairs. She quickly changed into her new uniform and ran to Integra's office.

" I was just about to send for you." Integra said as Tiffany walked into the office. Tiffany had not quite mastered knocking on the door and asking for permission to enter.

" I am just so eager to start training!" Tiffany replied happily.

Ever since she could remember she had been fond of guns. She had a huge book that listed every single type of gun known to man, and monkeys. The book also had pictures, told how to assemble,dissemble,reload, and clean each gun.

"Alucard will be here in a few minutes." Integra said gathering some papers together and plopping them into a typewriter.

After a few minutes Alucard walked into the room with a smug grin.

"Are you ready for your training Tiffany?" He said grinning.

"Of course I AM! I can not wait to start!" Tiffany replied beaming.

"Follow me then." Alucard said.

Tiffany followed Alucard down a long, dark hall. They made a turn at every corner, first right then left then right then left again. By the time they had reached the end of the hall Tiffany was dizzy. The end of the hall had huge red double doors towering over them.

"Wow.." Tiffany whispered.

Alucard smirked and pushed the double doors open. Tifffany gasped at the site. On the wall there were various guns and swords. The room was a rich creamy color that made everything seem soothing. On the right side of the wall were shooting booths. Tiffany walked along them staring into each one as she passed by. She noticed each one had a number on them.

"Each number represents how far it is." Alucard explained walking over to Tiffany.

"Oh I see." Tiffany replied. She could not wait to start. "Tell me, which gun will I be using?"

Alucard made his way to the wall of weapons and looked around for a suitable one. He grabbed a small, black, shiny handgun and handed it to her.

"That one is called the Punisher." He explained "It is fairly easy to shoot and has laser sight, making it a perfect beginners gun." "The bullets are also very powerful for a beginners gun, it has the power of 5 handguns."

"Wow, seems like a pretty cool gun, but I like guns that are bigger." She replied.

"All in good time." Alucard replied slyly. He liked that this girl had the guts to ask for a bigger gun.

Alucard walked over the the first booth of the room and told Tiffany to enter it. Tiffany walked over to it and stood in the booth.

"Press that little red button on the top of the gun, that will turn the laser sight on." Alucard said.

Tiffany did as she was told, carefully pressing the little red button. Once she pressed it she immediately saw the laser pointing forward into the target field. This booth had 3 targets each one a little further from the other.

"I assume you know how to shoot a gun?" Alucard asked.

"Of course I do, even though I have never shot one before it is common sense." Tiffany replied.

Alucard smiled, "I would like you to hit the target labeled 500m, and remember only shoot the head or heart."

Tiffany took a deep breath, and aimed the gun at the target's head. She pulled the trigger and gasped. The targets head completely came off!

"What a powerful gun!" Tiffany yelled in delight.

"Good work." Alucard said clapping his hands lightly. "Do not get to confident, it was only one shot." He said after Tiffany did a short victory dance.

Tiffany sighed but nodded her head happily. She was going to enjoy this. By the end of the day Tiffany had hit the 4,000 meter target. Alucard was pleased with her work, if she kept going on like this she would be able to go on her first mission in a few days time.

"I can not wait until a mission arises." Alucard said quietly after Tiffany had left the room.

"It is going to be very interesting from now on.."

A/N Well. To tell you the truth I really didn't like this chapter. O__O" Hopefully the next chapter will be interesting..

Rate and Review Please! :]


	7. Shut thy face!

A/N Another chapter ***clap clap*. **I am going to tell you a story of what happened to me today, 11/14/08. OK Our 6th grade teacher came to visit us in class. (I am in 7th grade) And Shes like  
"I gave a challenge to my 6th graders, when they look at each other in the mirror they must say, I am beautiful, I am wonderful and I am special!" Then she said who thinks there not those things? Half of the class raised our hands. (Including me) And the teachers like "Tiffany! You don't think your those things?" And I'm like "I don't." And shes like "Tiffany! You are _**BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL AND SPECIAL!!!!" **_ And I'm like O__O... Lol. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7

Shut thy face!

Today Tiffany had the day off, and she decided to go shopping because her wardrobe only consisted of her Hellsing outfit and Integra's old clothes. She then realized she had no money. She cursed silently under her breath and then decided that she should ask Integra for money. She gulped about thinking about Integra's reaction when she asked for money. She sighed and quietly began walking up the stairs to Integra's office. When she got there, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. (She had remembered to knock hoping it would increase the chance of getting money)

"Come in" Integra said briskly.

Tiffany took one more deep breath and walked inside. _"Mother fisher!!!" _Inside, Alucard was over at Integra's desk talking to her about something Tiffany could not hear. _"Its going to be harder to ask Integra now that he is here!" _She sighed and walked over to the desk trying to push Alucard aside with her hip. Alucard was a little surprised at this gesture, but then he moved aside for her. She smiled at him and cleared her voice.

"Sir Integra," She began. "As you know I do not have many clothes.." She paused looking to see if Integra was paying attention. She was so Tiffany continued.

"I would like to ask for some money so I can go shopping for some clothes suitable for me." Tiffany finished silently. Integra looked at her for a few minutes then sighed. Alucard started laughing.

"I suppose you are right, you do need some suitable clothes," Integra replied. "My clothes do not quite fit your demeanor." The clothes she had left Tiffany were her clothes from her younger days consisting of skirts and dress shirts. Integra reached for her desk drawer, and pulled out some euros. (Money) She counted out 1,000 euros and handed it to Tiffany.

"Woah, thats a lot of money!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Thanks a lot Sir Integra!"

"Your welcome." Integra smiled. "Alucard since we have been having no missions lately why don't you accompany Tiffany on her little trip?"

Alucard smirked at this. Tiffany gulped.

"Of course, I would _**Love**_ to come." He replied in a sinister voice.

Tiffany sighed. She knew this day would NOT end in a good way..at ALL! How wrong she would be.

Sir Integra pressed a little red button on a speaker on her desk and called for Walter on it. When Walter arrived, Integra said to get a chauffeur to drive Tiffany and Alucard to their destination. Walter nodded and left.

"I guess we should wait in front of the estate." Tiffany said and started walking out of the office. "And thanks again Sir Integra!"

Alucard followed Tiffany quietly out of the office.

"I wonder what your style is.." Alucard said smirking.

"Whats it to you?" Tiffany replied.

"I was just wondering if you could be pretty if you tried to." He said slyly.

Tiffany stop walking. Her face got very red. Then she screamed,

"_**SHUT THY FACE!!!!!!!"**_

Alucard starting laughing madly. "Shut thy face?" He said.

"Its a polite way to say, _**SHUT UP!**_" She replied.

"Oh yes, you have impeccable manners." Alucard said laughing.

When they finally got outside the car was already waiting for them. Alucard walked over to it first and opened the door for Tiffany. She gasped quietly at this then said.

"Why thank you, you are such a gentleman."

Alucard smirked and closed the door once Tiffany got in. Then he walked to the other side and went inside. _"Why is he being so nice?"_ Tiffany sat uncomfortably in her seat trying to figure out why Alucard would be so nice to her. She decided he was changing a little in his manners, but became even more suspicious about him. The driver started the car and they sped off. They drove for what seemed like hours, but was actually a few minutes. The driver stopped in front of a huge mall in the middle of some town, she glanced at a sign and it said, "Welcome to Shopper's Ville" Tiffany laughed no wonder it was called Shopper's Ville the town has a freaking over sized mall in the middle of the town! Tiffany got out of the car and was totally stupefied by how big the mall was. It had to be at least 20 stories tall! Alucard came out of the car as well and smirked at her reaction.

"Shall we go in?" He said

"Yes we shall!" She said happily as she ran to the mall's doors. The mall looked even more amazing inside! There were millions of stores neatly aligned next to each other. _"If every floor is like this...How many stores are in total!? _Tiffany was totally excited. Alucard had just walked in the mall and laughed at her reaction. Tiffany quickly scanned the stores to find one that caught her attention, and she found a dark but intriguing store that had many black outfits in it. Tiffany was a total tomboy, so she quickly ran into it. Alucard was surprised at her choice of stores but eagerly followed her in.

Once Tiffany was inside she searched for anything with a tie. She loved ties! So you could imagine how she felt when she saw Alucard's bow tie. She had desperately wanted to play with it, but she knew better then and she still knew better now. She could not find anything and began to put on an exasperated face.

"Tiffany," Alucard called sweetly. "Come over here I have found something that suits you quite well."

Tiffany walked over to Alucard and he handed the outfit to her. It was..magnificent. It was a black and white striped shirt, with the stripes coming down horizontally. It had a plain white suit underneath it that had a royal blue tie. It came with a beautiful black beret. The pants were black and had little rhinestones on it, and had a chain going across the side. The shoes were single buckle boots and were marvelous too. The outfit even had a single hooped earring. Tiffany would soon find out it was going to become her favorite outfit, not only because it was awesome but because it was chosen by her mysterious yet kind vampire friend. Tiffany had to refrain herself from trapping Alucard in a bear hug.

"Its simply AMAZING!" She said to him.

"Why don't you try it on?" Alucard said smirking.

Tiffany smiled and began walking to the dressing room. She got in the room and shut the curtains tightly. She then began taking off her clothes. She grabbed the shirt and quickly tried it on. She then put the pants on, then the shoes, then the beret, then the tie and finally the single hooped earring. It felt like it was MADE for HER. She simply beamed from ear to ear. She ran out of the room and straight to Alucard.

"How do I look?" She said cheerfully.

Alucard started at her for a moment observing her carefully, and then smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful.." Alucard said slyly.

Tiffany smiled and did something she would have never thought to do to HIM. She hugged him! She went up to him and trapped him in a huge bear hug. Alucard was surprised, but then he laughed and did something he would not normally do. He hugged her BACK. Tiffany was surprised as well but just smiled. Alucard had great taste! They payed for the outfit and left the shop. Tiffany went into several more shops buying jewelry and more outfits for herself. Once they were out of the mall it was nearly dawn. Alucard called the driver and they drived back to Hellsing. Once they got there Tiffany was fast asleep, snoring gently. Alucard smiled and went to the back and gave the bags to Walter which he left in her room. Alucard then picked Tiffany up in his arms and walked to her room. He gently put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Sleep well my sweetheart, I think I may have grown a liking to you.."

A/N ***LEGASP!*** Alucard has a crush on Tiffany? NO WAY! :] This should get interesting. Oh yeah the name of this chapter, "Shut thy face" is dedicated to my awesome teacher cause he made that up! If you are reading this Mr.P (Which I doubt) I LOVE YOU!!! YOUR AWESOME~! :] Well anyways.

Rate And Review please! ;]


	8. The Perverted EightEyed Beast

A/N. I just got into a huge fight with my dog! (11/15/08) She scratched me so badly all over my right arm! It looks HORRIBLE! It looks like I went EMO! This chapter is dedicated to her! (Except for the perverted partand my dog doesn't have 8 eyes. LOL) Enjoy!

Chapter 8

The Perverted Eight-Eyed Beast

With no missions lately, Alucard had been absolutely bored. He decided to pull yet another prank on Tiffany. Sure he had grown a liking to her but oh how fun it was to mess around with her sometimes. He pondered over some ideas of what to do to her and finally got an idea. He was going to have a blast with this. When he entered her room she was sleeping peacefully. He quietly crept around and turned into his hellhound. Then he carefully jumped onto her chest and began snarling loudly. Tiffany opened her eyes in horror. An Eight-Eyed Beast was standing right on her chest snarling at her! She screamed so loud that it could probably be heard from China! The whole Hellsing estate shook!

"Get off me you monster!." She screamed trying to knock off this animal. The dog barked loudly and began snapping at her. Tiffany rolled around in her bed throwing kicks and punches at the animal. Her eyes were filling up with tears. Then she heard a whimper. She had punched the dog right on the nose! The dog immediately stopped.

"Serves you right!," Tiffany yelled. "You are such a jerk Alucard!!!!"

The dog began taking its usual shape. "How did you know it was me?," Alucard said rubbing his nose.

"Integra warned me that you could change into some kind of animal," Tiffany replied. "She didn't tell me which animal but I guessed it must be you!"

"You really punched me hard there, it even made ME whimper," Alucard said surprised.

"As I said, YOU DESERVED IT YOU JERK!" Tiffany yelled back.

"It was so worth it," Alucard replied staring hard at Tiffany.

Tiffany was wondering why he was staring at her so intently, when she felt a breeze pass her right breast. She screamed.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled. She quickly pulled her shirt up and walked over to Alucard smacking him hard in the face. She smacked him so hard her hand print was left on his face.

Alucard laughed again. "It was so worth it!," He repeated smirking.

"I don't want to talk to you for a good long time!," Tiffany yelled. "Now get out of my sight!"

"I'm sorry Tiffany its just so hard not to stare." Alucard said slyly. "I haven't seen something like that in quite along time,"

"_**OUT!!!!!!! OUT I SAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!," **_Tiffany yelled so loud that the estate shook once more.

"OK OK I'm leaving," Alucard said quickly running out of her room. Once he was out he starting laughing and muttering things to himself.

Tiffany quickly got dressed and stomped her way to Integra's office. She did not bother knocking on the door because she was so enraged. She stomped inside and slammed her hands on Integra's desk.

"What is the meaning of this act of violence!?," Integra yelled.

"YOUR VAMPIRE ALUCARD HAS TO LEARN TO KEEP HIS NOSE OUT OF PEOPLE'S ROOMS!," Tiffany yelled back.

"What did he do this time?," Integra said concerned.

"He turned into his hellhound and snapped at me!," Tiffany complained. "Then he saw a part of my body that he should not have and stared at it until I finally noticed!" "And Finally he said perverted remarks about it!" Tiffany screamed.

"I see," Integra said. "I will have to give Alucard a worse punishment then cleaning all the bathrooms In Hellsing.."

"How about I help!," Tiffany said. "How about, instead of giving him FRESH blood give him OLD blood for 2 months!"

"Even he will get sick with that," Integra said.

"I don't care!," Tiffany yelled. "HE DESERVES IT!"

"Alright I will inform Walter about it," Integra said.

"Thank you Sir Integra," Tiffany said and she turned around to leave the office.

"How do you like me now Alucard?" Tiffany said to herself while walking back to her room.

A/N Welll, as you can see. Alucard is a jerk! Oh yeah things might get a little perverted from now on. ;] But I can't help it I mean its so funny! :]

Rate and Review please!


	9. Wait What?

A/N Ugh I hate writer's block. Anyway at least I got this chapter done. Sorry if it doesn't have a lot of imagination. Writer's block kills. Enjoy! ^^

Chapter 9

Wait...What?

The next morning when Tiffany woke up she decided to find Alucard to help her with her training. She knew Alucard would be mad at her because he had to drink old blood for two months, but she didn't care, she needed to train or when a mission came she would be useless. She had also learned to swallow her pride and talk to Alucard even after what he did. She got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom across the hall. She quickly took a shower and changed into the nice outfit Alucard had picked out for her yesterday hoping it would make Alucard a little happier. She brushed her hair and went back into the hall. She started running hoping to find Alucard quicker that waywhen she ran into Seras, (literally). They both went flying backwards.

"Owww," Seras moaned.

Tiffany got up and quickly gave her hand to Seras.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to the hallway!" Tiffany blurted out rapidly.

Seras smiled and took her hand.

"Its OK don't worry about it I'm not hurt," Seras said laughing. "Why were you running in the first place?"

"Well I was hoping to find Alucard so he could train me more," Tiffany said shyly.

"Oh, Well I just saw him a few minutes ago, he was headed to Sir Integra's office," Seras said.

"OK thanks, I'm going to find him, bye!," Tiffany said as she ran past her. She quietly ran up to Integra's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Integra's immediate reply.

Tiffany walked in and saw that Alucard was there sitting on a chair near the desk. He shot Tiffany a death glare when she walked over to him. For normal humans it would have scared them to death, but Tiffany was quite used to Alucard's death glares even though this one was more deadly then others.

"Alucard, I would like to request that you train me further," Tiffany said bravely.

Alucard broke out in a huge grin that sent chills throughout her body. "Why should I train you after what you requested?!," Alucard yelled. "It isn't nice to have old blood for two whole months!,"

He stood up and began walking out of the office. Tiffany followed him quickly.

"You should train me because when the time for a mission comes I will be helpless!," Tiffany yelled back. "I swallowed my pride to ask you to train me, and now you should do the same!."

Alucard stopped walking and sighed. "Alright, I will train you but only because I do not want to be chasing your ass on the mission!," Alucard replied.

"Such foul language!," Tiffany said laughing.

A few minutes later they reached the huge red double doors that led to the training place. Alucard pushed them inside and walked in with Tiffany following behind. Tiffany immediately reached for her gun "The Punisher."

"I will give you some tips to handle your gun better," Alucard said taking the gun from Tiffany. "First off all, this gun has a very strong recoil as you have learned from the last lesson, so I would advise you to hold it with two hands until you have gotten used to its recoil."

He handed the gun back to Tiffany and she grabbed it with both of her hands.

"Also never use laser sight when your facing vampires," Alucard stated.

"Obviously!," Tiffany said impatiently.

"Do you want my advice or not?." Alucard yelled.

"Of course, sorry," Tiffany said in defeat.

"As I was saying never use laser sight on vampires, when you see one immediately point the gun to the floor and turn it off," Alucard said. "Try hitting those targets over there,"

Six Hours Later

"I'm exhausted!," Tiffany complained.

"Alright, you did a job today go rest," Alucard said yawning. He was tired as well. Just two minutes after Alucard said that Sit Integra came bursting through the door.

"Alucard, Tiffany I have some news to tell you," Integra said.

They both looked at her intently.

"Tomorrow there will be a mission and I would like you, Tiffany to go on it with Alucard," Integra said.

"WAIT....WHAT!?!?!?!," Tiffany screamed. "I'M NOT READY YET!!!!!!!!"

"You'll do just fine," Integra and Alucard said with smirks on their faces.

A/N. Hehehe next chapter will be interesting! Tiffany gets to go on her FIRST MISSION! Remember people RATE AND REVIEW or I might just stop writing more chapters. :[

I need to know people are still reading this! ;]


	10. Mission COMPLETION!

A/N REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS! Please. :[

Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Mission COMPLETION!

The next morning, Tiffany decided to go into hiding. Yes into hiding! She did not want to go on the mission! She was scared and afraid that she might die. So that morning she had crept into one of the darkest storage rooms in the estate. She would rather drink blood then go on this mission, well not really but she would have liked to believe that. She went into the corner of the room and moved some boxes to cover her.

Meanwhile In Integra's Office

"I can't seem to find Tiffany," Walter said.

"I see, so we must conclude she went into hiding somewhere in the estate," Integra said.

At that moment Alucard came through the wall.

"So Tiffany chickened out huh?," Alucard said with a smirk forming on his face.

"It seems so," Integra said impatiently. "I want you to find her and bring her here, NOW!," Integra barked.

"Yes my master," Alucard said sinking through the floor.

Alucard had figured that Tiffany would find someplace dark and scary to hide in. "_The storage room." He thought. _Once he got there, he pushed the door ajar and peeked inside. The room was filled from floor to ceiling with boxes. He walked inside and began to sniff the air. He smirked.

"_Damn it, hes got my scent!," Tiffany thought._

"I found you!," Alucard said grabbing the boxes covering her and putting them to the side. "Chickened out didn't you?"

"Well, yes," Tiffany said quietly. "I just don't want to have a horrible ending,"

Alucard laughed at this. "Don't worry, I won't let you die," "Come on lets go," Alucard gave his hand out to Tiffany and she took it happily.

They made the long walk back to Integra's office. Alucard knocked on the door and walked inside, Tiffany trailing behind.

"I have found the girl," Alucard said.

Integra looked up from her papers and began to explain the mission.

"This mission should be fairly easy," She explained. "The destination is only a few blocks away from the estate," "There seems to be a renegade vampire causing havoc in a nearby bloodbank."

"I want you to go and destroy!" She barked.

"Yes my master, we will make this quick." Alucard said. "Lets go Tiffany!"

At the Blood bank

The blood bank was a fairly large building, about 2 stories high. The windows were all closed with dark black shades that made the building look abandoned. From the inside of the building you could hear sad and eerie moans. Tiffany gulped then she said,

"OH CRAP, I FORGOT THE PUNISHER!,"

Alucard laughed. "Don't worry, I have it right here," He reached into his pocket and gave her, her gun.

"Oh thanks," She said quietly.

Alucard smirked and began walking toward the entrance. Tiffany followed slowly behind. When Alucard opened the door it made a sickening creaking noise. The moans were louder and louder for each step they took. Finally when they were turning the corner they saw the source of the eerie moans. Those sickening creatures....the ghouls. They came in large packs maybe twenty in each pack or more. There were 5 packs of the ghouls. They each came hurtling toward them. Tiffany backed up a few steps.

"LETS GO TIFFANY AIM YOUR GUN, ITS DONE IN ONE SHOT," Alucard yelled.

Tiffany fiddled around with the gun for a while and finally turned on the laser sight. She aimed it at the head of a nearby ghoul and as she was about to pull the trigger, something happened. Memories of the horrible night that she fled from her home suddenly flooded through her mind. She dropped The Punisher and grasped her head in her hands. She got down on her knees and started whimpering. She remembered the pain in her eye as the glass slashed it and she screamed. Alucard decided he wasn't going to help and began shooting the rest of the ghouls, but when Tiffany did not react when it was clawing at her, he shot it in the head. He walked over to her and noticed she was crying. He grabber her by the collar of her shirt and began yelling at her.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE TAKING CARE OF YOUR ASS ON THIS MISSION, SO SNAP OUT OF IT AND LETS GO! EVEN SERAS TOOK HER FIRST TIME WELL!," Alucard screamed with as his being.

Tiffany abruptly stopped crying as Alucard dropped her to the ground. She turned her back on him and picked up her gun. She started walking down the hall. Alucard smirked, sometimes violence is the only answer. There were more moans coming from the hallway and Tiffany got her mind together. She raised the gun at the ghouls head and shot. Blood came splattering on her face and clothes. But shed didn't care. She continued shooting all the ghouls in sight with a stoned expression on her face. Alucard followed behind observing her intently. They rounded another corner and a huge door was there. Tiffany walked up to it and saw that it had a skeleton knob. _"What kind of blood bank has a SKELETON KNOB?"_She gulped and turned off the laser sight of her gun, then she took a deep breath and walked inside. It was very dark inside the room. There were blood packets everywhere. For Alucard it was very hard not to grab one of the fresh blood packets hanging from the walls.

"Remember," Tiffany whispered. "Your on punishment for 2 months!"

Alucard growled at this and gave her a death glare. Tiffany continued walking then saw a shadow in front of her. All of a sudden she was swept off her feet by some unknown force!

"Alucard HELP!!!," She screamed.

Alucard quickly ran after the figure. The figure then jumped into the sky as high as it could then dropped Tiffany.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Tiffany screamed.

Alucard widened his eyes when he saw Tiffany hurtling toward him. He didn't have enough time to catch her so she fell right on his chest.

"Thanks for breaking my fall!," Tiffany said laughing.

"Get off of me!," Alucard yelled.

Tiffany hopped off of him and offered him her hand. He growled but took it anyways..

Then something smashed into the ground! It was the figure! Tiffany could see it was some sort of monster, not really a vampire but not a human either. It was a half-vampire. A vampire that had not quite completed transformation.

"You are not a vampire, you are only a freak!," Alucard growled. "How dare you drop my friend from the sky in such a manner?,"

The half-vampire growled and began running towards Alucard with frightful speed. Alucard raised his gun and shot it.

"That was it?," Tiffany said surprised.

"See that wasn't so bad," Alucard said laughing.

"I'm going to be cleaning myself for along time when we get back," Tiffany sighed. "Oh well,"

"MISSION COMPLETION!!!!," Tiffany said laughing.

A/N O__O Mission COMPLETION YAY! :] REVIEW RATE REVIEW RATE BUT MOSTLY REVIEW! ;] Please And Thank You!


	11. The Unexpected Kiss

A/N Where are my reviews people? :[ …. Just do a one worded review then with just "good" or "bad" cause I want to know if people are reading it. Please and thank you!.

Chapter 11

The Unexpected Kiss

The first thing Tiffany did when she got to Hellsing was run upstairs and straight to the shower. She opened the bathroom door,went inside and closed the door. Then she rapidly took off her clothes and jumped in the shower. She turned on the water and put it on medium temperature. She sighed. She loved the feeling of nice warm water on her skin. Doesn't everyone? She grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and began pouring the liquid all over her hair. In fact she overdosed on it. She used the whole bottle of shampoo and began massaging her head. _"I really hope this comes out, I don't want to have blood in my hair for the next few days!," _Tiffany then grabbed a sponge and put liquid soap on it rubbing it all over her body.

"Dammit it won't come out!," She screamed.

Tiffany sighed, took a few deep breaths and then began scrubbing her body forcefully until the blood came out. She had so much blood on her that the whole bathtub was filled with blood!

"Gross," Tiffany said as she turned off the shower. She reached for her towel and began drying her body.

"I'm going to have to give these clothes to Walter to clean," She said as she carefully picked up her clothes and put it in a plastic bag.

She quietly crept out of the bathroom with her towel on and made her way to her room. She would have to ask Walter to move her to a room that had a bathroom! She did not want anyone to see her, even is she WAS in a towel. She almost made it to her room unnoticed when Alucard came walking down the hall and saw her.

"What are you doing in the hallway with your towel on?," Alucard said laughing.

"You know what I am doing!, as you know my room doesn't have a bathroom!" Tiffany barked holding her towel with her hands.

Alucard laughed. "You might want to go dress, before anyone else sees you." He said.

"Thats what I'm going to do!," Tiffany said storming her way past him and into her room. Once she was in there she locked the door. She knew it would be no use because Alucard could go straight through the door if he wanted to, but it made her feel safe. She quickly got her clothes on and when she was done Alucard came right through the door.

"Pervert!," Tiffany yelled.

"But you are already dressed," Alucard said yawning.

"But what if I wasn't?," Tiffany replied back.

"But you are," Alucard replied slyly.

"Damn you and your cunning," Tiffany said sighing.

Alucard walked over to Tiffany and stared at her face.

"What are you looking at?," Tiffany said curiously.

"You seem to have a little bit of blood on your lips," Alucard said.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't really wash my face," Tiffany said stupidly. "I'll go clean it right now," she said walking towards the door.

"No need," Alucard said.

"What?" Tiffany replied.

"I'll do it for you,"

Before Tiffany could reply, cold lips were plastered on her own. Tiffany stumbled on her feet and landed on her back, on the bed.. Alucard smirked into the kiss and began going on top of her. Tiffany couldn't move she was paralyzed. She had no idea Alucard would do this! But as soon as he went on top of her their lips parted.

"The bloods gone," Alucard said smirking as he disappeared into thin air.

A/N WOOOAH! NO WAY! Alucard totally made a move on Tiffany! How will she REACT? WILL SHE HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE BEAST THAT SAVED HER LIFE BUT IS ALSO RUINING IT? TUNE IN AND FIND OUT! :] Rate and review please! Oh yeah this is kinda a little filler, until I get some ideas going. ;]


	12. Thanksgiving

A/N Well this chapter is obviously for thanksgiving. Enjoy. Rate And Review After :]

Chapter 12

Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving day finally arrived and the Hellsing estate was buzzing with energy. Seras was busy running up and down the halls putting up all kinds of festive things, like streamers and banners that said "Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!" Walter was busy cleaning all the rooms in Hellsing and Alucard helped too. Integra was at her desk filling out papers rapidly and then looking at the time every few minutes. Tiffany was sleeping peacefully when Alucard decided to take a break and wake her up.

"Get up," Alucard yelled. "Come and help with the decorations or something,"

Tiffany lazily stretched her legs and opened her eyes.

"Why?" She said confused. "Whats going on?,"

"It is Thanksgiving today and we have special guests coming over today," Alucard said emphasizing the special.

"Who are they?," Tiffany asked confused.

"Section XIII Iscariot, The Vatican," Alucard said nastily.

"You guys obviously hate these people, so why invite them for dinner?," Tiffany asked confused.

"The only reason we do this is because if we do not act pleasant to them, they may break our treaties," Alucard replied madly.

"Oh, I see," Tiffany responded.

Then she suddenly remembered Alucard's dirty deed that he performed yesterday.

"Wait a minute!, How can you be talking to me so normally?, YOU FRIGGEN KISSED ME YESTERDAY!," She howled.

Alucard started laughing like a maniac.

"It was not a kiss, I was simply cleaning your mouth of unwashed blood," Alucard replied slyly.

"My ass," Tiffany said turning around and walking out of the door.

She walked across the hall and into the bathroom. She took a rapid shower and quickly ran back to her room and put on her clothes. She then decided she should visit Sir Integra. She walked up the stairs and was at Integra's office. She knocked the door.

"Come in," was Integra's hurried reply.

Tiffany walked inside slowly.

"Oh Tiffany, I was just about to call for you," Integra said looking up from her papers.

"What is it?," Tiffany replied.

"I have something for you," Integra said reaching into her desk drawer and pulling out something wrapped in gift paper.

She handed it to Tiffany. Tiffany opened it and was shocked at what she found inside. Inside was the prettiest dress she had ever seen in her entire life. It was a beautiful orange color. It had rhinestones all over it, making it shine like the sun. It was a V neck and it showed some of her back. It also had sleeves with little slits in it.

"Its beautiful," Tiffany said. "But why did you give it to me?,"

"You will wear that dress today, we have some company that I would like to introduce you to," Integra replied smiling.

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir!," Tiffany replied happily.

"Go now and see how it looks, if you have any problems just tell me," Integra said.

"Yes Sir, but don't worry there isn't any problems with this dress!," Tiffany said smiling and running out of the office.

She ran into the bathroom and quickly tried on the dress. It fit her perfectly. She squealed in delight. She ran back to her room and searched her closet for some orange high heels she had bought on her last shopping trip. She found them and put them on. They matched the dress perfectly! She smiled. She ran all the way back to Integra's office, careful not to trip on her shoes. She opened the door and ran right up to Sir Integra.

"I Love it!," Tiffany said laughing.

"Why look at you," Integra said. "You look amazing,"

"Thank you Sir Integra!," Tiffany said laughing. "Are you going to wear a dress too?,"

"Yes, I will," Integra replied rather unpleased. "In fact its almost time for them to arrive I should get ready right now,"

Integra turned around and walked to her room. Tiffany knew she was dismissed so she walked out of the office. She had nothing to do and was growing extremely bored. She decided she would go to the library. She walked down the hall and came to a huge wooden oak door. She pushed the door open and walked inside. The library was a very quaint place and was as silent as death, but Tiffany did not care. She loved books. She walked up the aisle of books and grabbed a black book with a picture of an old man on it with a very long beard. The title was "The Giver." (I read this book in class and I LOVED it, it was kinda perverted but its awesome and FUNNY! Its by Lois Lowry so check it out if you like books! :]) Tiffany found a comfortable chair and sat on it. She began reading the book. She was really enjoying the book when Alucard came storming in the library.

"What are you reading?," He asked curiously.

"Its called "The Giver" and it is about a perfect world and this guy living in it," Tiffany explained. "Their world is different then ours though, they have no colors or feelings or memories!,"

"Interesting," Alucard said. He walked over to Tiffany and sat on a chair next to her.

For the next few minutes he watched Tiffany read the book. Then Walter came through the door.

"The guests are here," Walter said. "Sir Integra wishes for all of you to report to the dining hall."

Tiffany got up and placed her book on the table. "Do me a favor Walter and save this book for me,"

"I will do that," Walter said smiling.

"Thank you Walter!," Tiffany said smiling and began to walk out of the room with Alucard.

"I forgot to mention," Alucard said as they were talking to the dining hall. "But you look simply amazing in that dress,"

"Why thank you," Tiffany said smiling. "And you look very handsome in that suit,"

Tiffany didn't notice it before but Alucard ditched his old clothes for a nice plain black suit with a striped orange and black tie. He also ditched his glasses. After a few minutes they finally made it to the dining hall. Sir Integra was waiting at the entrance. She was wearing a dress very similar to Tiffany's but yet worlds apart. From the inside Tiffany could hear the voices of people she had never heard before. She was starting to act nervous. Seras was also at the entrance wearing a similar dress as well.

"We will begin introductions as soon as everyone has calmed down," Integra said. "Alucard take Seras and Tiffany and find a place to sit,"

"Yes my master," Alucard replied.

He gave his arm out to Tiffany and Seras and the girls both looped their arms through his and began walking into the dining room. As they were walking down the end of the table Alucard said how fortunate he was having to pretty girls at his side. Tiffany and Seras both blushed and giggled. As they were walking Tiffany couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at them. She felt a pit growing in her stomach.

"They are just admiring how great we look," Alucard said smirking.

Tiffany couldn't help but laugh and smile. When they reached the end of the table Alucard pulled the chairs out for the both girls to sit in them and as they were seated he pulled out a chair for himself and sat down. Sir Integra came walking down the table and sat in the chair at the end of the table. She cleared her throat and everyone quieted down.

"First of all, I would like to welcome all of you to Hellsing," She said sweetly. "We have a new recruit and I would like to introduce her to all of you,"

Tiffany gulped.

"Tiffany, will you stand up please?," Integra said.

Tiffany stood up.

"This is Tiffany, we only just received her a months ago and she is a very talented fighter," Integra said.

Tiffany blushed at all this praise because she knew she really sucked.

"It is nice to meet you all," Tiffany said quietly and then sat down.

"Tiffany I would like to introduce you to Father Alexander Anderson," Integra said.

Anderson stood up. "It is nice to meet your acquaintance," He replied smiling. (I am not doing the accent thing, it is time consuming and very hard to read if you ask me! And I don't really know how to type it)

Tiffany nodded sweetly and said "Its nice to meet you too,"

Then Integra proceeded with introducing Enrico Maxwell and all the other people.

A few minutes later Walter came walking into the dining hall with some of the soldiers. In their hands were the most delicious looking food Tiffany had ever seen! Walter walked to the middle of the table and put a gigantic turkey on it. It was huge! It could feed all the people in this room and more! Some soldiers began handing out the plates and utensils, while the others began laying down the rest of the food. There was everything! Cranberry sauce, gravy, turkey, beans, rice, stuffing and many other things.

Integra cleared her throat again. "We will now say the Lord's Prayer,"

Everyone closed their eyes and folded their hands. ( I am not going to recite it because I don't want to add any true religion into this or it may cause some problems)

When Integra was done everyone said "Amen" and began digging into the food. The hall was soon filled with laughter and joy. When everyone was done eating, Walter and the soldiers came in and cleaned the tables.

"Now, it is time for some classical ballroom dancing," Integra said smiling.

Alucard immediately stood up and handed his hand out to Tiffany. "Would you like to dance, my dear?," he said sweetly.

"But I can't dance," Tiffany said embarrassed.

"Just follow my lead," he said smiling.

Tiffany grabbed his arm and they walked towards the dance floor. The music began playing and Alucard put one hand on Tiffany's hip and the other on her shoulder. They began dancing. Tiffany was really enjoying herself and she was dancing pretty good. Alucard smiled throughout the whole time, obviously enjoying this. After the song ended Alucard danced with Seras and then finally his master. After every dance the crowd clapped. Soon it was night and everyone began leaving.

Tiffany and the others said their goodbyes. Tiffany was dead tired. She walked up to her room and fell asleep immediately, thinking about all the wonderful things that happened today.

A/N Wow...long chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :] Review please. Oh yeah I submitted this chapter a day before Thanksgiving because I'm guessing no one would have time to read it on Thanksgiving.


	13. The Task

A/N I would like to thank all my reviewers for encouraging me to continue this fanfiction! (You know who you are ;]) I really appreciate it. I love you all :]. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

The Task

It was two days after Thanksgiving and Tiffany had nothing to do. There had a lot of missions lately, and Tiffany did not want to go on them. Alucard was almost never seen around the house anymore because of those missions. It was on this day Tiffany decided to go bother Sir Integra. She walked up the grand staircase and reached Sir Integra's door. She knocked on it gently.

"Come in," Integra said.

Tiffany walked through the door and began walking to Integra's desk.

"What can I do for you?," Integra said.

"Well, um," Tiffany stuttered. "Theres nothing to do and I'm quite...bored,"

"I see," Integra replied. "Why don't you and Walter go on a little task for me?"

"What kind of task?," Tiffany replied curiously.

"The task of going Holiday shopping," Integra replied yawning.

"You mean I can pick out the Christmas tree and ornaments?!," Tiffany replied happily.

"Yes child, you may," Integra said.

Tiffany jumped up and down happily. Integra smiled and called Walter on the intercom. After a few minutes Walter came through the door.

"Walter, you and Tiffany will go holiday shopping today," Integra said. "I hope you two find a nice big beautiful tree,"

"Yes Sir Integra," Walter replied. "Lets go Tiffany,"

Walter turned around and began leaving the office with Tiffany trailing behind. They walked out the front door and waiting for them was a black car. Walter got in the drivers seat and Tiffany got in the other front seat. They began driving. A few hours later they arrived at a huge Christmas shop. In the window was a beautiful giant pine tree the size of a small house.

"Woah, that would fit perfectly in the living room Walter!," Tiffany chirped.

"Yes, indeed it would," Walter replied smiling. "Let me park here and we will buy that tree,"

Walter parked on a nearby corner and they started walking towards the shop. As they walked towards the window the tree loomed over them like a hawk would loom over its prey. They walked into the shop and gazed at the tree. It was truly amazing. Walter went to ask someone to help him tie it to the car and to pay for it. Tiffany decided she would go look for ornaments. She walked all around the store and finally found the ornament aisle. She gazed at them intently. She was immensely fascinated by this particular ornament. It was an ornament of a shooting star. It was transparent and had a lining of silver on the sides. It had a heavenly look to it. She picked up the box and shook it gently. The ornaments made beautiful sounds when they shook. She smiled and put the box under her arm. She then began picking various other ornaments that had beauty to it as well. She then payed for her items. (She still had money from the shopping trip) Then she began walking towards the car and Walter.

"I presume you have found ornaments you like?," Walter said.

"Yes of course," Tiffany said smiling.

Tiffany gazed at the cars roof. The tree was nicely and carefully tied to the top of the roof. Then they began the drive home.

Once they got there Tiffany noticed Integra and a familiar vampire in red standing in the doorway. Alucard. Tiffany had not seen Alucard in days because he was never there. Walter stopped the car and Tiffany walked outside carrying the ornaments. She walked straight to Integra and ignored Alucard completely.

"Sir Integra," Tiffany said. "I presume you like the beautiful tree and ornaments Walter and I have picked?," Tiffany began showing the ornaments to Integra.

"Oh yes they are very wonderful," Integra replied pleased.

Tiffany smiled and then turned to Alucard.

"Hello Alucard, long time no see or talk," Tiffany said with an attitude.

Alucard smirked. "Yes, yes indeed, I am very sorry but I have been busy with missions lately,"

"Of course," Tiffany said walking into the estate.

Tiffany had no idea why she was jealous. Had she taken a liking to Alucard? She did not know this yet. She began walking to the living room. Alucard came in shortly carrying the tree. He placed it in the middle of the room.

"What an amazing tree," Alucard said. "You humans are very interesting with your customs,"

"You used to be human too," Tiffany replied annoyed.

Alucard smirked. Tiffany began opening the boxes of ornaments. She then began placing them on the tree. Alucard sat down in a nearby chair and watched Tiffany intently.

"It would be nice to have some help," Tiffany said.

Alucard pretended to hear nothing.

"I SAID IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE SOME HELP!" Tiffany barked.

"Oh yes of course," Alucard said getting up from the chair. He was laughing.

Alucard and Tiffany began placing the ornaments on the tree. After a few minutes they were done.

"It looks awesome," Tiffany said smiling.

"Yes it does," Alucard agreed.

Tiffany smiled and began walking out of the room when she noticed something peculiar. The hallway had a leafy smell to it, and it was not from the tree. She gazed up at the ceiling............................

Mistletoe.

And it was EVERYWHERE!There was about a 5 foot gap between each one. Alucard was curious to as why Tiffany had stopped and walked over to Tiffany. He followed her gaze and saw the mistletoe. He laughed.

"Mistletoe?," He said. "How simply amusing,"

Tiffany blushed. There was NO WAY, SIMPLY NO WAY SHE WOULD BE UNDER ANY OF THEM EXPECIALLY NOT WITH ALUCARD AROUND.

"Here goes nothing!," Tiffany said as she began jumping from gap to gap careful not to land under the mistletoe.

Alucard laughed and began following walking ahead of Tiffany, just incase she happened to land under one.

Miraculously Tiffany made it all the way to her room without landing under one.

"You will land under one eventually," Alucard said amused. "And when you do I'll make sure I am under the same one,"

Alucard then laughed and disappeared into thin air.

"IN YOUR DREAMS LOVER VAMPIRE!" Tiffany said yelling into the air.

A/N WELL THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YA. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! :] Thanks for reading.


	14. The Cheater

A/N Yay its another chapter! Sorry bout the hold up. Homework sucks DX. :] Enjoy.

Chapter 14

The Cheater

When Tiffany awoke her body was searing with pain. Apparently jumping from gap to gap trying to avoid being under the mistletoe takes its toll. Tiffany moaned.

"I wonder if I could stay a day in bed," She thought aloud.

She sighed and shook her head. She sat up. Since there were no more missions this month Alucard was sleeping in his room, er dungeon thing, and Tiffany could not sleep in peace even if she wanted to.

"_The Vampires picked a good month to go on vacation," Tiffany thought sarcastically. _

She sighed and let her head drop, but instead of landing on her pillow, her head landed very hard on the headboard of the bed.

"OWWWWWWWW!," Tiffany screamed.

She rubbed her head and out of anger and pure stupidity she punched the headboard and screamed even louder.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, that was stupid!," She croaked.

She sighed once more, her whole lower body hurt (now including her right hand) and she was lazy to get food for her hungry stomach. She pondered for something to do for a moment and then decided it was best to just go back to sleep, so thats what she did. She closed her eyes and her stomach grumbled. She punched her stomach then began drifting off into sleep...

2 Hours Later

When Tiffany finally woke up she felt that something was on the bed..Or someone.

"_Dammit, its Alucard!" She thought._

She did not open her eyes. She did not want to wake up and see Alucard's face right over her own. She could feel him hovered over her. So she pretended to be sleeping. She felt a hand on her arm.

"I know you're awake Tiffany," Alucard stated.

Tiffany sighed and opened her eyes.

"I have some food that Walter told me to bring you," He said as he placed the tray over her stomach.

"Oh, send Walter my thanks," Tiffany said happily as she scarfed down the food.

"I will," Alucard said smiling.

When Tiffany finished the food she felt satiated.

"So, what do you want with me Alucard?" She said seriously.

"Huh?" Alucard said dumbly.

"Don't act like your stupid, when you come to me you always want something," Tiffany said slyly.

"I'm just here to catch you when you land under the mistletoe," Alucard said slyly.

"Still with that!?" Tiffany said exasperated. "You will NEVER get me under that thing!"

"Oh really?" Alucard said. "Look UP."

"You didn't!" Tiffany said.

" I did," Alucard replied.

Tiffany looked up, and saw none other then the MISTLETOE!

"Thats cheating!," Tiffany barked.

"No one said there was any rules," Alucard replied slyly.

Before Tiffany could come up with a sly remark, Alucard grabbed her by the collar and slammed his lips onto hers.

This time it wasn't any kiss. He grabbed Tiffany's waist and pulled it closer to his own. He wanted to get his tongue into her mouth, but Tiffany was stubborn. She tried to break way but Alucard was to strong. He then did something no one would have expected Alucard to do..

He reached down and squeezed Tiffany's butt. She opened her mouth immediately and we she did Alucard's long tongue went right into her mouth. She screamed into the kiss with disgust and Alucard smirked. He then slowly got onto Tiffany and began kissing her more passionately. Tiffany was mad now, she began thrashing and kicking Alucard's body. Finally after 5 minutes he got off.

"YOU!" Tiffany screamed. "You're gonna get it!"

Alucard laughed and said, "Why don't you just admit you liked it?"

"In your dreams!" Tiffany said as she threw a pillow to his face.

A/N WOAH. Things are heating up NOW. Reviews please :]


	15. Look at the surprise I have for you!

A/N Sorry bout the last chapter. I know it was short, but I was having brain farts! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I give my thanks to jamescc for stirring up ideas for this chapter! I will use your idea in the NEXT chapter ;]. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Look at the surprise I have for you!

The next morning Tiffany wanted to get back at Alucard so badly. She was tired of him kissing her and cheating to get it. She couldn't think of anything to get back at Alucard. Then it finally hit her.

Thankfully for her a lot of missions had been appearing out of nowhere and Alucard was never in the mansion anymore. She quickly ran up the grand staircase to Integra's office. She knocked franticly on the door.

"Come in," Integra replied as usual.

Tiffany quickly pushed through the double doors and ran inside. She stopped at Integra's desk and smiled wickedly.

"Whats with that face?," Integra said a little scared from the expression.

"Can I have some money and someone to drive me to a certain shop?," Tiffany replied with a smirk on her face.

Integra looked at her with a worried expression but just nodded her head and handed her some money. She had a lot of work to do and did not want to stick around listening to what Tiffany was up to.

"Thank you Sir Integra!," Tiffany chirped and quickly began heading out of the office.

"The chauffeur will be outside in a few minutes!," Integra yelled at her while she was running out.

"OK!," Tiffany yelled. (She was already halfway down the hall)

She ran into the bathroom and took a 1 minute shower. Then she ran back to her room and quickly put on some clothes. Once she was done she stormed through the hallway almost knocking over Walter on the way.

"Sorry Walter!," She screamed not bothering to stop.

Walter just nodded and continued walking down the hall.

Tiffany ran down the stairs and finally opened the door to go outside. The car was already outside. She ran to the car and happily jumped in the front seat. She said hello to the driver and told him what store to go to. (Don't worry I'll tell you what store it is, just have patience! :])

As the car started leaving the Hellsing Estate, Tiffany gazed out of the window. All the houses were already covered with Christmas decorations. She smiled. She loved Christmas. (Except being under Mistletoe with a certain someone ***cough Alucard cough***)

After a few minutes the car stopped at a huge shop with many colorful buckets of.......

_**PAINT!!**_

Tiffany quickly exited the car and told the driver she'd be right back.

She walked into the store and began going to the girlish colors. She thought for a moment, _"If Alucard's favorite colors and RED and BLACK and possibly ORANGE, then how mad would he be if I painted his room PINK with PURPLE stripes!?"_

She silently laughed to herself. This would be the best prank she would have done yet! Alucard would be so mad, It would be priceless! And after she painted his room she would take it a step further..but that part is for later!

She quickly got her buckets of paint and paint brushes and began walking to the cashier. She payed for her goods and began heading to the car. She got in and they drove off to Hellsing.

Once they got back to the estate, Tiffany jumped out of the car and ran to Alucard's room. She pushed open his door and carefully descended the stairs. She then put down the paint cans and began pulling off the lid of the pink. She got the paintbrush and dipped it into paint and then began painting the walls. After a whole 4 hours she finally finished painting ALL the walls with pink. She then decided to take a break and began walking towards the kitchen. The paint also needed some time to dry. When she reached the kitchen she opened the fridge and then began pulling out a can of coke. She gulped it down and began walking to the blood vault. She opened it and walked inside. It was freezing in there. Tiffany had figured out all the way in the back of the vault there was a lot of heat so the blood back there was always rotten and nasty. She walked towards the end of the vault and grabbed a pack of rotten blood. She then walked out and closed the vault.

She placed the blood on the kitchen counter and went back to the fridge. She pulled out some tomato juice and left it in the sun. She grabbed the blood pack and began her long walk back to Alucard's room. When she made it she began working again. She still had to paint purple stripes on the walls. After 4 more hours she finally finished. She sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Its PERFECT!," Tiffany yelled excitedly. "But its missing one more thing.."

She got up and began jumping up and down. This was going to be great! She picked up the paint buckets and paintbrushes and began taking them outside. Once she was outside, she disposed of the evidence. She threw it in the dumpster. She then smiled and went back to the kitchen. The tomato juice was nice and icky. She grabbed it and ran back down to Alucard's room. She took his wine and drank it all. She then poured the icky rotten tomato juice in it. She smiled again. She was very pleased with herself. She then went into a room she had recently found. Inside the room where demented objects that even Alucard would be afraid of! She found a doll that was exceptionally demented and took it back to Alucard's room. She then placed it upon Alucard's coffin. She then checked the room to see if she had left no evidence behind. There was none. So she simply laughed quietly to herself and began walking up to her room...

It would be a few days until Alucard got back and that left plenty of time for the walls to get more settled in, for the drinks to go more rotten and for the toy to get scarier. She could not wait until Alucard came back!

A/N WHAT WILL ALUCARD'S REACTION BE? Tune in and find out! Review please. :]


	16. The end for Alucard?

A/N Where are all my reviews for the last chapter people?! And I thought that was a good chapter. T__T

Anyways.. Review this chapter please, it only takes a click of a button and a few words! Thanks :D

Enjoy~

Chapter 16

The end for Alucard?

That night Alucard returned. He was exhausted. He had been gone for almost a month now, taking care of some nasty and wicked vampires. He wanted nothing more then to take a nice long rest in his coffin, in his pale dungeon. Alucard was so exhausted that he did not have enough power to phase through the walls like he normally did, so he began the long walk down to his chambers. He opened the door to his room and began walking down the steps, two at a time. His eyelids were drooping and he was dangerously close to tripping on the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he noticed something was amiss, but he could not make it out since he was so tired. The atmosphere felt strangely different to him, and the room smelled of paint. He took off his glasses and dropped it into his pocket, he then rubbed his eyes with his hands. What he saw deeply upset him. The walls of his room were filled with pink paint and purple stripes! He growled furiously and pounded the wall with his fists. He then decided it was no big deal and he would force Tiffany to clean it up for him. He sighed and walked to his throne putting his hat on the small desk next to it. He picked up the blood pack and sucked on it thoughtfully. It tasted horrible. He spit it out and cursed. Tiffany had obviously gave him an old blood pack. He sighed again and poured some wine into a glass. He sipped it and threw the glass on the floor, shattering it. It was tomato juice!

Alucard was getting more pissed by the minute. He then decided he would rest in his coffin and solve everything tomorrow. He walked over to it and saw an unidentified object sitting on top of his coffin. What he saw would even scare him. It was some kind of doll. Its skin was peeling off and you could see all the muscle and tissue embedded in it. One of its eyeballs was missing and the other one was hanging by a thread. Part of its head had been ripped open and you could see his rotten brain. Worms came pouring out of its empty eye socket and began crawling on the floor. It was wearing a tattered robe with blood stains all over it. Alucard grimaced.

"_This is the demented doll from my dreams!," He thought frightened. _

Yes, even the mighty Alucard has bad dreams sometimes. He cautiously began walking towards it and then the doll grunted.

"Helllloooooo my precious, it is meee,Zonido from your worsssst nightmaaares!," It said in a scratchy voice that could shatter windows. Zonido liked to emphasize every few letters.

Alucard froze in place. Tiffany had done her research. Zonido was the worst demented doll in the entire universe. It is said to only appear in the hands of someone who will teach a monster a good lesson. But here is the catch, the person who will receive it must be a person who is not scared of it. That means Tiffany was truly brave.

"Tiffany has told meeee, my preciouus, that you have been a verrrry baaaad vampiiiire!," Zonido shrieked.

Alucard gulped. It has been said that Zonido has the powers from hell itself.

"Observe as I show you the wrath of ZONIDO!!!," Zonido raised his grimy hands and began muttering incomprehensible words.

The room flashed a million colors and seemed to spin around and around. Alucard grabbed his head and began screaming. He fell to the ground and could not get up. Zonido jumped from the coffin and began taking long strides over to Alucard.

"Do noot worry, my precioussss, it will all be over soon!," Zonido cackled. Zonido grabbed something from his pocket. It was a sword. The most demented cursed sword in the entire universe, Wado.

Zonido walked over to Alucard and raised Wado over his heart.

"Good Byyyye Alucard!," Zonido said laughing his horrible laugh.

A/N. OOH NO! IS ALUCARD DOOMED? Cliffy ;]

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!!!!


	17. HELP ME,HELP ME!

A/N Another chapter down. :] How many more to go? I HAVE NO IDEA! Ha-ha! This chapter is dedicated to jamescc cause he gave me the idea to this chapter! Thanks A Lot jamescc! :] Review please!

Chapter 17

HELP ME,HELP ME!

***SLAM* **

Zonido slammed Wado with full force.

Once the dust and debris had resided, Zonido snarled.

"I see, so he has escaped,"

In The Upstairs Hall

Alucard ran as fast as he could to Sir Integra's office. He knocked down several people in the process including Walter and Seras. Thankfully they survived the fall, Alucard could really kill someone by knocking them down. Alucard bounded up the grand staircase and busted through Sir Integra's door.

"HELP ME, HELP ME!" Alucard screamed throwing himself on Sir Integra's desk.

Sir Integra stared at him like he was even more insane then he already was.

"What is wrong?" Integra said.

"Zo-Zo-ZONIDO IS AFTER ME!!!" Alucard screamed.

Integra laughed.

"Oh Alucard, do not worry, It was just another prank that Tiffany pulled on you, she only commanded Zonido to scare you out of your wits, not kill you," Integra replied scribbling on some papers.

"BUT BUT BUT SHE ALSO PAINTED MY ROOM PINK!" Alucard bellowed.

"Oh yes, I suppose she did go a little to far," Integra said sighing.

"How bout for the punishment she scrapes all the paint out of my room?" Alucard suggested smiling.

"Alright, alright that is her punishment," Integra barked.

Integra told Tiffany to come out and she came out of Integra's room.

Alucard had a startled expression on his face.

"SO YOU WERE IN IT TOO MASTER?" Alucard said exasperated.

Integra simply laughed.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!" Tiffany said pointing and laughing at Alucard.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Alucard screamed and tackled her to the ground.

Alucard sat on her and didn't let her up.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Integra barked.

Alucard got off of Tiffany and growled at her.

Tiffany smirked and got up.

"You guys have really got to learn to get along." Integra said touching her forehead.

Alucard and Tiffany both pouted.

"Tiffany. As you have heard your punishment is to scrape off all the paint in Alucard's room,"

"Yes Sir Integra," Tiffany said.

"You are BOTH dismissed!" Integra said returning to her paperwork.

Tiffany smiled and headed down to Alucard's room.

"Don't forget your scraper," Alucard said handing her one.

"Oh Thanks," Tiffany said smiling.

Alucard stopped in his tracks and wondered why she was so happy.

Tiffany walked down to the final floor and opened Alucard's room. She carefully walked down the steps and saw Zonido.

"Nice Job, Zonido!" Tiffany said smiling. "You can go now,"

Tiffany walked over to Zonido and high-fived him.

"No thats ok, I'll help you clean up the room," Zonido said smiling.

"Thanks," Tiffany said. "But what will you use?"

"My claws."

And that was that.

Zonido and Tiffany spent the rest of the day scraping paint off Alucard's walls.

A/N Another chapter down! Don't worry guys I'll be making a Christmas special later today! :]

Review please.


	18. Tiffany's First Christmas At Hellsing

A/N Merry Christmas Everybody! Or Happy Holidays! :] Enjoy. Review please.

Chapter 18

Tiffany's First Christmas At Hellsing

It was finally the morning of Christmas. Tiffany opened her eyes slowly. She wondered what time it was. She didn't have a clock in her room and was hoping she would get one today. She sighed. She slumped her legs over the bed and stood up. Whatever time it was, she didn't care, it was Christmas and she wanted to get in on whatever was going on under the Christmas tree in the living room. She grabbed her nicest clothes (which were red and green) and headed to the shower. She quickly bathed, making sure she was nice and clean and put on her clothes. She walked to her door and stepped outside. She ran all the way to the living room not even bothering to dodge the mistletoe on her way. When she got to the living room she heard noises. She quietly stepped inside.

"Its about time you woke up," a voice called from inside.

It was Alucard. He was dressed in his usual attire and was sitting under the tree with a gift in his hand.

Integra and Walter were sitting on a comfy looking sofa with gifts in their hands as well.

"This is for you," Integra said getting up from the couch. The gift was wrapped in beautiful green wrapping paper with red stripes on it and it had rhinestones.

"For me?," Tiffany said awestruck. She didn't really believe she was going to get anything. After all she was quite the troublemaker.

"Yes, its for you," Integra said smiling a genuine smile.

Tiffany took the gift and sat on the floor ripping the wrapping paper happily. She had always loved to rip wrapping paper! (I mean who wouldn't?) Even though Tiffany was ripping the paper she made sure to save a piece of admiration. She had never seen such nice wrapping paper..

When she opened it she saw a box that said Dell on it.

"You didn't!!!!!" Tiffany yelled happily.

"I did," Integra said smiling. "You really deserve it,"

Tiffany got up and glomped Integra. Integra laughed.

"Thank you so much!!!!!!!!" Tiffany said jumping up and down like a little child.

"Well, maybe you won't be so bored now," Integra said laughing. "Plus, it comes with working INTERNET,"

"No Way!" Tiffany said smiling.

Integra smiled again and returned to the couch. Walter got up now and walked towards Tiffany with another gift in his hands.

This gift was also wrapped in the same fine wrapping paper.

"This is for you," Walter said smiling.

Tiffany smiled as Walter handed her the gift. She ripped the wrapping paper happily (again) and gasped in shock at what was inside.

Inside was the prettiest clock she had ever seen! It was a beautiful red and sparkled. It was digital and the clock had a projection screen. The numbers were red and shimmered in the clock. It had a radio and an i-pod holder.

Tiffany wondered why it had an i-pod holder but she just smiled and glomped Walter.

"You haven't seen the rest of the gift yet," Walter said amused.

"Huh?" Tiffany said confused.

"Its at the very bottom,"

Tiffany sat back down and dug to the bottom of the paper. There was a little white box and on the side of it in red letters it said "I-pod nano" The i-pod nano was red and very very sexy.

"NO FRIGGEN WAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Tiffany chirped.

She jumped up and glomped Walter even more. She smiled and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"THANK YOU WALTER!" She said smiling.

Walter laughed. "Your welcome," He said returning to the couch.

And finally Alucard got up and headed towards Tiffany,

"And this is for you," He said smiling genuinely.

Tiffany could not believe her eyes. Alucard was actually smiling and at her! :]

She smiled and took the gift. This gift was wrapped up the nicest. The wrapping paper was an over dose of sparkles. And had a professionally made bow on top of it, and it was RED.

Tiffany opened this gift neatest of all.

When she opened this gift she was the happiest of all.

Inside was what she always wanted.....the Nintendo Wii. Alucard had even bought her some games and skin for it. There was also two of each controller.

Tiffany jumped and glomped Alucard. He fell to the ground, and Tiffany laughed. Alucard joined in too.

"Thank you so much Alucard," Tiffany said in her sweetest voice. "I'm very grateful for it,"

"Your welcome," Alucard said pleased.

Tiffany then reached up and kissed Alucard on the cheek.

Alucard was surprised but then smiled and kissed her on the cheek as well.

Everyone smiled and spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing.

Nighttime

It was nighttime and Tiffany had fallen asleep early. Alucard smiled and picked her up with care.

"I am going to take her to her room," he said to Integra and Walter and headed out the door.

When he got there he opened the door and slipped inside.

He walked over to the bed and gently put Tiffany down. He pulled the covers over her and lied down next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep beside her..

A/N AWWW ISN'T THAT A CUTE ENDING FOR THIS CHAPTER? :] REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!


	19. Alliance THE END

A/N: OK people, this is going to be the _**last chapter**_ of Living With The Vampire. I know its sad but unfortunately all things have to end! :[ Sorry for not writing for a long time but I was busy with homework and school and other things. Anyways Enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to _**REVIEW!**_

Also please check out my other fan fiction called _**The Vampire's Maid. **_ Enjoy!

Chapter 19

Alliance

It was finally the new year and Tiffany was sitting on her bed playing her new Wii from Christmas. She was playing Resident Evil 4 when Alucard came bursting the door open. Tiffany screamed because she was facing the last boss. The last boss was a horrible spider-like looking, but of course Alucard was scarier. She dropped the remote and quickly picked it up and paused the game.

"Whats with that entrance!?" Tiffany yelled. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe" came Alucard's quick reply. "I was just curious to see what you were doing."

"Well, I am playing Resident Evil 4 and I am on the last boss, so would you please be quiet?" Tiffany said annoyed.

Alucard frowned but nodded and sat next to Tiffany on the bed.

After a few minutes Tiffany was hopping up and down because she had just beat the whole game.

"Good job Tiffany, if only you could be that superb on our missions," Alucard said.

"WELL IT ISNT REAL LIFE SO ITS OBVIOUSLY EASIER!" Tiffany barked.

Alucard laughed. Every day was a new argument between those two!

"Actually Tiffany, I have come here to make an agreement with you." Alucard said

"What kind of agreement?" Tiffany replied curiously.

"Well I want you to agree that you will pull no more pranks on me except for April fools day and I will not pull pranks on you except for that day" Alucard said smiling.

"Sure I agree to that" Tiffany said smiling.

"Here I have made this agreement an official document and if you fail to abide by the rules the punishment will be severe, I have already discussed this with Sir Integra." Alucard said.

Tiffany shuddered. She got up and got a pen. She carefully read it all and signed it.

Then Alucard signed it.

"There we go now we can be good friends" Tiffany said laughing.

"Oh yeah one thing must be done before this document can go into effect," Alucard said slyly.

"And what is that?" Tiffany replied confused.

"You must kiss me on the lips." Alucard replied smirking.

"WHAT!?!" Tiffany screamed. "That wasn't in the document!"

"Oh yes it was" Alucard said. He got a microscope from his pocket and put it over the paper.

In a very tiny font, a size 6 font was written "In order for this document to go into effect a kiss must take place"

"BUT BUT ITS SO SMALL! I NEVER WOULD HAVE SEEN IT!" Tiffany protested.

"Well you signed it, now kiss me"

Tiffany sighed and kissed Alucard on the lips.

Looking Forward to the Future

Tiffany and Alucard had become good friends after that day. They had become lovers. Tiffany improved in her fighting abilitys and became soon respected by Sir Integra, Walter, and Alucard. Alucard had vowed to love and protect Tiffany until the day she died, but Alucard lied. Tiffany would not be dying because Alucard decided to turn her into a vampire. They are now lovers for all eternity.

_**THE END!**_

A/N: WOW, its finally over! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Once again I plead you for _**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! **_ Don't forget to check out my other fanfiction "The Vampire's Maid"

Thank you for reading this! I love you!! :]


End file.
